Renunciar a ti
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Isabella no sabe si podrá renunciar a George. Y espera nunca tener que averiguarlo.


**Se titula:** Renunciar a ti.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Isabella no sabe si podrá renunciar a George. Y espera nunca tener que averiguarlo.

**Copyright:** Paradise Kiss pertenece a Ai Yazawa. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 17 años.

**Tipo de historia:** Drabble.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai –o-

**Te advierto que:** Esto es después del final del anime. Hay travestis, menciones de homosexualidades, y no tiene un final feliz.

Renunciar a ti, por Sayo Rio

Isabella se está observando a sí misma en el espejo. Hoy está vistiendo un nuevo modelo confeccionado por George. El vestido antañón le entalla la silueta, engañando al ojo al crear una entallada cintura femenina que no existe. Los encajes cubren su piel hasta el cuello, disimulando la falta de pecho. Ella luce elegante, femenina, y se sonríe a sí misma aunque aún siente su miembro masculino entre sus piernas. Aquél pedazo de carne no le molesta, realmente. Ella acepta que fue nacida varón, y se contenta con encontrar amantes franceses que le aceptan con pasión. Lo que le molesta, reflexiona mientras se ajusta los guantes de seda color chocolate, es la situación en la que George le está arrojando.

Cuando decidió acompañar a George a Francia no tenía en mente que su relación acabaría en esto. En serio. Lo único que Isabella deseaba era permanecer al lado de su más querido amigo, quien como siempre decidía hacer tripas corazón y mantener su dolor en solitario. Sin embargo, Isabella no planeó mitigar el dolor al entregarle su cuerpo.

¿Pero cómo podía ella negarse a George, cuando este no era sólo atractivo, pero también se veía tan necesitado de calor humano? Lo cierto es que su promiscuo amigo ya no buscaba compañeros de cama cada semana, pues decía que estaba enfermo de la superficialidad que le mostraban. Definitivamente, la ausencia de Caroline le había cambiado tanto como para volverlo de un casanova a un hombre arisco al contacto humano. Excepto con Isabella, de quien bebía la risa, el cariño y las caricias con un hombre perdido en un desierto.

Lo cierto es que recordar las caricias de George hace que Isabella se estremezca. El hombre es muy bueno en la cama. Pero no es el hombre que Isabella necesita, no cuando su corazón está gobernado por una dama japonesa a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Tiempo atrás Isabella hubiese pensado que George es el único hombre que podría amarla, entenderla y aceptarla. Pero aquí en Francia tiene amigos homosexuales, bisexuales, transexuales y transgénero, hombres y mujeres rebeldes que viven la vida con el mismo glamour que ella y George se han propuesto mantener. Todos ellos comparten el mismo dicho: "primero muerto que mal vestido", y la hacen terriblemente feliz. Ellos la hacen consciente de que puede ser aceptada por otros de la misma manera en que George la acepta.

Gracias a estos amigos lo conoció a él. El hombre para quién se está maquillando en este preciso momento. Él es un inmigrante brasileño, de piel bronceada y ojo agudo para los negocios, con un cuerpo atlético y un sentido del humor ligero. Lo conoció en una fiesta familiar, un cumpleaños, para el que casualmente George no la acompañó. Sin nadie con quien bailar, ella permaneció sentada hablando con sus amigas hasta que este buen mozo le llegó, invitándola a la pista con una sonrisa amable y un brillo amigable en sus ojos marrón oscuro. Isabella no se arrepiente ni un segundo de haber aceptado, aunque el recuerdo de George le hiciera considerarlo dos veces, pues Paulo le hizo reír tantas veces esa noche que no las puede contar. También le habló de su vida, le invitó a salir la semana siguiente a esa, y le besó después de que ella confesara ser travesti.

Paulo la hace feliz. La hace sentir querida en una manera que no está dispuesta a renunciar a él. Sin embargo, mientras toma su bolso de mano y apaga las luces del departamento, se pregunta si tendrá que renunciar a George. Paulo no parece un hombre que le guste compartir, y aunque no conoce a su mejor amigo, a veces pone una expresión circunspecta cuando Isabella habla un poco demasiado sobre su trabajo con George.

Isabella no sabe si podrá renunciar a George. Y espera nunca tener que averiguarlo. Pero con una expresión de tristeza que se refleja en la ventana del taxi, acepta para sí misma que no puede ser tan inocente como para creer que puede mantener a ambos hombres no sólo en su cama, pero también en su corazón.

_Acabose_

**Notas Finales: **Historia número 23 creo... Para Terry. Una por cada bolsita que se robó el día que me ayudó.

Una vez leì en un comentario de youtube que decía que Isabella lo había planeado todo para quedarse con George. La mera… Creo que eso es mierda. En la serie Isabella actúa con George como un amigo, con una confianza que es entrañable, pero no es el dramón típico de "oh dios mío, mi mejor amigo me dejó por aquella". Quise mostrar un poco de esa confianza aquí. Y también quise darle un buen macho a Isabella, que en la serie es la única que no tiene justicia. No sé si tuvo mucho sentido, pero espero que sí.

Tomando en cuenta que ya llegaron hasta aquí, os recomiendo que me dejen un comentario, si les gustó o no. Digo, ya llegaron hasta aquí.

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
